High School Detective
by TheBlueHairedAuthor
Summary: Finding yours fathers murder and your mothers kidnapping is hard enough; but trying to maintain A grades in Highschool where the boys are kinda cute oh and lets not forget that you can now see monsters but can't tell anyone yea that's the hardest. On the bright-side the more you make friends the more history you learn...oh yeah this is totally when your Janelle Evanston.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Janelle Evanston, takes flight/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" I'll be blunt my name is Janelle but everyone calls me Jane. I'm apart of the Evanston family. My family is full of geniuses, artists, musicians, and warriors. I can do all of these aspects but I just don't seem to make my family proud. One night I woke up to run downstairs from screaming, the night I saw my mother, Jessica, disappear and heard my fathers last dying breaths; "save your mother's life or our family will drop one by one, be careful, I am sorry I sheltered you, but things are bigger than you. My lab is downstairs take this necklace and make due with the puzzle". And with that being done he placed the necklace into my hand along with his blood. That night i called my Uncles wife, a mortician to embalm the body for the funeral Saturday. Who knew with all that money my father had,no one would show up to his funeral. The events of that week left a sour turn in my mouth, leaving me thirsty for answers, so here I am the High school style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	2. Hey Principals office

p style="text-align: center;"" I'd say bout a week ago the new girl got here; I heard she lives by herself; I heard she sells drugs and her body; I heard- interrupted by the mean tangerine headed dude-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" I heard she PROBABLY DOESN'T GIVE A DAMNN", says the angry tangerine./p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Inner Head Janelle: Spot on tangerine-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Big boobed long haired girl walks up to me in the hall way smiling from ear to ear like an untrustworthy cat I dare not to go near, I don't think she understands personal space, I can see the anxiousness all over her face. A new face a new body, trust I'm just tryna fall in line with everyody. Not systamatically no not in appearance but to just be a blur, to avoid confrontation.-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Hi my name is Orihime Inuoe, your new to the school your name is Janelle. Your the only Janelle in the school I saw your schedule in the office last week. We have a class together right now, I'll walk you there. Wecan sit next to each other ohhh and ohhhh blaahh bllah blahh blaaahhhhh./p  
p style="text-align: center;"- Time to cut her off, she seems lost in her babble. I'll only entertain because any lead is a good lead, and any source is a great place to start. I follow her still staring upon the faces and mugs put upon me, annd all I can think is why are they only upon me. So far I've seen at least two couples, and each couple is cheating, I've seen the tangerine guy fight at east 3 people, and all I'm trying to do is not start cursing people out left and right. Ahh why can't they give me a break I'm stuck in this hell hole by fate. I miss my old school, but I had to leave the painful memories to aviod locking myself in my room. I followed the leads of my fathers laboratory and it lead me to Karakura town, as he stated a large area filled with spiritual energy. After touching the neckalce I could see people, my fathers reasearch referred to them as shinigami. My fathers reasearch stated he worked with them and helping with a big project to eliminate the espadas, time to put dads research together and test out these powers, with Urahura.-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Thanks Orihime, what seat should i take."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Take the back, the teacher only calls o students in the front because they are smarter but it's your firs day I wouldn't be suprised if he called on you"./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thanks-greaat there is a total risk I can be called on, and this just in the tangerine walks in art history and sits right next to orihime; he looked me dead in my eyes geuss nows a time to say thank you for earlier- oh hey tangerine guy thanks for stepping in to those assholes talking what the don't know'./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Well I can't stand those dudes we always fight so why not, annd I'm not a tangerine My name is Ichigo Kurasaki, you musst be Janelle welcome to Karakura high, where people love cliques and being fake'./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Yeah I couldn'thelp but notice how terrible some people are, but anyway is lunch anygood, ooooh and when are cheer tryouts"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Just as I asked some funny looking female stared me down, walked up to me slammed her hand down on my desk so I stood up Little Orihime tryed to sit me back down-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" You cant tryout for I'm the captain, only pretty hot girls with potential can tryout hmp."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-My smart mouth ass saiiiiiddddd-/p  
p style="text-align: center;"" Well I'm still trying out anyway yah fishy ass bitch- of course I got put into the principals office, it was worth it the teacher classroom smelled like ass and sweat-, its your fault i'm in here girl"./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Not my ault yu got mad at the truth hmp, im Prisilla Maryland, im popular rich and cuteand you are"./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hmmph im Janelle Evanston, of the artist, musicians, scientist, and actors. Yes the richest family compared to a little Maryland family, didn't my father buyout your daddies company, oohhh yea he did- Principle calls me in the office- see ya Prisilla./p 


End file.
